She's Yours, Not Mine!
by Mandolin's Tears
Summary: A rabid Cupid plus a confused dense red-headed girl. mix 'em up and what do you get? Disaster! JOINT FANFIC
1. Prologue

**A little note from the authors, yes AUTHORS**

**Mandolin's Tears= 'Shadow's Tears' and 'Mandolin Rain'**

**"We hope you like this, it's wacky and fun and it gave the two of us peculiar dreams when we first thought it up o__O**

**We'll try to follow all grammatical rules to date, but do forgive us if we slip up now and again, we just want you to enjoy this 'surreal reality' we concocted so-CHEERS! ^_^**

**Please review if you liked it, which gives us the incentive to continue writing and if you didn't, well…**

**The writing styles will be uneven throughout as our styles contrast (but compliment) one another's.**

**Kick back, have a good read and hoping to hear from you- "M.T"**

**NOTE:**

**Jupiter- Roman equivalent of Zeus**

**Corus- Roman God of the North West Wind**

**Psyche- the mortal girl with whom cupid falls in love with. **

* * *

Along the line of the horizon a crimson tide swelled and rolled until the occupants of a clear blue day suddenly found themselves stranded in the eye of a vicious meteorological joke. Thunder clouds of bloody hues grumbled their dissent with mankind and shot down sparks of their torrid temper to lie as one with the cindered ashes of burnt down trees.

In other words- a freak thunder shower where it had no business to be.

As if he had stolen Jupiter's thunder bolts and the winds of Corus, the lithe body of a winged being darted into the scene. His "arrows of desire" and his gilded bow along with an erroneously childlike visage brought to mind the depiction of innocence painted by the Great Masters on the ceiling of some cathedral.

But innocence was not his forte, oh no, Cupid son of Venus was a beautiful wanton boy who was currently and dangerously bored with life.

He'd been booted out of house and home quite unceremoniously by his mum because of certain indiscretions on his part and was to live with his distant cousin thrice removed while repenting.

"Like hell! And to think I had a date with Psyche this weekend. Ooh, they'll be sorry! The wrath of a love God is nothing to laugh about"

Stopping mid air he pulled out a map to check out the landscape. Yup those islands were Japan alright. Now to find Cousin Lilli and have some fun.

"Hee, hee." Cupid carelessly touched the feather end of his arrows grinning, the air smelled full of possibilities…

And thus the innocent inhabitants of the land below were to suddenly receive a burst of randomly placed love darts.

With wickedness written all over his face, Cupid began raining his arrows of passion and desire over the mainland.

After all one had to amuse the Gods somehow.


	2. Darts and Confusion

Morning hours in Yokahoma were usually peaceful and calm. A blue jay, content with its position on the branch of a large oak tree fluffed up its feathers in preparation for a short morning snooze. The serenity of the moment was, however, ruined by a sudden, loud, despairing wail. The blue jay, alarmed by the sound, indignantly leaned forward on the branch to see what the cause of the sound was.

Kahoko Hino was not having a good morning. Like many other times that week, she had slept in, and was now going to be late for class unless she rushed.

"_Damn, why do I have such bad luck? Maybe setting the alarm clock isn't such a bad idea…"_

Panting, she continued to run, her carrying case in one hand, and her violin case in the other.

_Crap, I'm going to be late. I've already gotten too many late remarks written on my record from this past one week, I can't afford to be late again!_

A sleek black limousine suddenly pulled up next to her. The door was flung open to reveal a handsome youth with long lavender tresses and a smile on his face.

"Get in", said Yunoki with sensual charm slathered all over his face.

"I'll give you a drop."

"Eh!" Kahoko practically dropped her violin case at Yunoki's sudden presence.

_Why does this guy always catch me at the worst of times? It's like fate has decided he has to be there to witness my own foolishness at times._

Kahoko knew that getting into his car would not result in anything good. But, with the distance she had left to cover, and the amount of time spared to her, she had no other choice.

Knowing this was not going to be a pleasant morning, she got inside the car.

"Late again are we, my sweet Kahoko?" the flutist asked the girl flashing her a wicked grin.

_Well now, this is going to be a fun way to start the morning, by playing around with my favorite toy_, he thought to himself, a smile tugging his lips.

"Yu…Yunoki senpai!" stuttered Kahoko at the mention of her given name. One of the main reasons why she hated being around Azuma was because of his lack of formalities, and his unbidden use of her first name.

Azuma frowned at her exclamation.

"Now now my sweet, what did I tell you before? When we are alone, I thought I told you to call me by my given name, remember? Or has your tiny brain already forgotten that piece of information?"

"Senpai! It's not necessary for such intimacies!" Kahoko practically shrieked the words as she saw the change in Azuma's expression.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That's very bad of you Kahoko; I use your given name, don't I?"

"That's hardly the point senpai!"

"What a bad girl you're becoming these days Kahoko, to go to the extent of defying me. I think you're in need of a little more punishment."

He inched closer to her and slowly started to play with the ends of her hair.

"Senpai! Please don't!"

"Ngh ngh. What did I tell you earlier?"

"A…Azuma…" stammered Kahoko, feeling heat shoot into her face.

"Azuma, please don't do that."

He chuckled softly, pleased with the response he had received from her.

"Why were you late today Kahoko?"

He brought his face close to hers and felt amused at the way they widened from apprehension.

"I… I was up late yesterday…"

"Were you? What could a girl of your age be doing, staying up late in the night?"

His voice was slow, and suggestive.

"I….was practicing…"

"Practicing? With whom?"

Azuma asked the question slyly, knowing it would take her another ten seconds to understand what he was implying.

Her face was now coated with confusion.

"It's not necessary to always practice with someone…"

Her voice trailed off as Azuma's true meaning dawned upon her.

"Oh? So you were practicing…alone? By yourself?"

"I was playing violin senpai!"

The first signs of impatience revealed itself in his next remark, "I was hardly expecting a trombone playing rendezvous, that would cool any man's fire."

The stuttering red head was spared an answer when the car stopped outside the school gate. The lavender tressed student gracefully stepped out and offered a hand to his kouhai.

Feeling more resentful than grateful about his offer to give her a lift, Kahoko lightly gripped his hand and stepped out.

But what would our story be without a twist? At that fated moment, one of Cupid's mis-aimed arrows chose to make itself felt. Literally.

With speed and sharpness, it chose to lodge itself in a rather unexpected place.

Kahoko had just managed to step out of the car when she felt something sharp poke the left side of her fanny.

"Ouch! My ass!" she hissed, rubbing the offended spot with her hand.

"I beg your pardon, my sweet?" asked Azuma, feeling his eyebrows quirk as Kahoko rubbed her derriere.

"It's nothing senpai. Thank you for the ride."

She quickly hitched up her carrying case and gripped her violin case before walking away. As she walked, she continued to run a hand over her bottom, wondering what could have caused such a sharp prick.

Behind her, Azuma watched her with an amused expression on his face. As unrefined as she was, she still provided him with entertainment in his otherwise boring life.

_Hmm…he thinks he's so great. Underneath all that polish is nothing but a thick layer of attitude. Damn him and his 'princely' face that has got everyone fooled so much…although, he does look rather charming when he smiles…_

Kahoko slowed down her train of thought. Had she just told herself that she thought Azuma's smile was charming? No way! Whenever he smiled at her, it looked more like a leer. There was no possible way she found him attractive.

ATTRACTIVE?! How had her thoughts gone from a charming smile to how attractive he looked? Did she find him attractive? There was no way possible…

She turned over her shoulder to look back at the masked prince.

He was chatting with a group of girls from the Yunoki guard.

_Hah, _she thought to herself, _as though they know him. It's always 'Yunoki senpai this, or Yunoki senpai that' or 'oh senpai, you're so handsome, please allow us to form a carpet on the ground you walk so that your shoes wont get dirty!' Hah!_

But the idea didn't seem like so bad, especially if it meant having him touch her in some way…even if it was his feet…

Incredulous at what she was thinking, Kahoko shook her head. She didn't like him! Or did she?

Putting a hand to her forehead, she let out a loud sigh as she realized that she had definitely gone crazy…crazy in love.

_Kami Sama, why are you doing this to me? I've fallen for the most notorious of them all; Yunoki Azuma._

* * *

"You did that? Why did you do that!! Aunt Venus is going to be _furious!_"

The tiny little fairy bobbed up and down in his ire, while his foreign cousin lazed on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Oh hush up, I'm providing this boring place with much needed amusement."

"B-but why Hino?"

Cupid frowned a little irritated.

"You're as slow as her, coz. It's only luck or blood that you didn't get hit, they'll prick a person anywhere, anytime oh," he added as an after thought, "Any number of times as well."

With that he jumped off the branch, "Now show me around, there have to be some lookers in this part of the universe."

Lilli groaned and followed his evil relative more out of necessity than want, fearing the state of his own arteries by the time this little 'vacation' was through…

* * *

She just couldn't help it, she tried she really did. But Azuma Yunoki had become an uninvited stranger in her heart and she suddenly found herself addicted- if not obsessed.

Kahoko even found new stirrings for the flute as an instrument. Though it was probably the former passions that drove her to a music store that evening.

"Yay! I got it! Now I just have to read up a little more on the flute, then maybe Azuma will-ouch!"

"Watch it ditz."

Hino gasped at the sound of that all too familiar voice and looked up at the pair of indifferent amethyst eyes bearing down on her.

"WHA-"

"Shut up, you're loud." snapped Kiriya Etou trying to push by her.

"N-no! T-that is I'm sorry! You're right I-I'll move."

"I'm still waiting." He glowered trying to step around her but seemed to be constantly blocked by her trying to 'escape'.

He moved to the left, so did she.

She jumped aside in fear to the right, he moved in the same direction trying to find a way out. All in all a most tiresome scenario.

Kiriya stopped, looked at the quivering girl before him and sighed; he didn't have time for idiots.

"Now let's see if you get this… I'll give you three counts and you'll be out of my sight or-" He leaned forward threateningly, "-Or you'll simply find out what a pain in the butt you're being. Got it?"

His magnificent show of temper reduced poor Kahoko's already shattered nerves to a puddle of nothingness, bereft of any intelligible words all she could do was nod.

"Good _one-_"

Kahoko took in a deep breath to steady herself.

"_Two-"_

She narrowed her eyes to take the quickest way out- the right. And turned to spring.

"T_hree._"

For some reason she found her feet moving to the left and then something hard blocking her progress, hesitatingly, she looked up.

"Oh no."

She had walked right into Etou.

Without a word the short tempered violinist plucked her neatly out of his way and dumped her in a corner.

By the time she had eased her sore backside, Etou had disappeared.

"Whaa!What a jerk! Azuma would never have done that and _that hurt_!"

Well of course it had, for she, dear readers, had landed on another insidious arrow placed artfully near the right cheek of her behind.

Not that she was aware of it.

Though the side effects would show themselves in exactly-

"Gosh that's strange… why does my heart feel all funny?"

Gingerly Kahoko stood up, brushing herself down then she turned to the direction Etou had disappeared.

_What is this feeling? Etou-kun…_

She gently touches the place where his hands had grasped her arms for reasons highly unromantic and felt a blush creep up on her unawares.

_It's all warm! But why? Azuma! I mean Etou- I mean! _

"Gah! I DON'T KJNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

This sudden outburst attracted a lot of suspicious stares and one delighted glance. The latter came from the shadows, where Cupid, having escaped his straight- laced cousin thrice removed was lounging armed with two pretty little _fatas _on each arm. He had been viewing the scene below with unvarnished delight.

He had found the main piece in his game.

"Ha, ha! Now _this _beats tourist attractions!"


	3. A Curious  Encounter

_**NOTE:**_

**_We used the term "Fata" in the previous chapter; it's just another term for 'fairy'_**

**sorry for the dalay, M.R. and I had a lot going on, we had a couple of issues concerning our college admissions. M.R. has decided to take up graphic design while I am heading towards genetics, but I have written a few med school exams, so if I get in, I'll take that up instead.**

**forgive a little OOC-ness observed in the characters here, we thought it was sincerely funny.**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Yunoki absolutely loved spending time alone. No annoying girls screaming his name, no one expecting him to be brilliant, or anything else for that matter.

With his flute case in one hand, he walked towards the hallway that led towards the practice rooms. He had just stopped outside the room which he had booked when a loud and rather unappealing voice resonated through the hallway, resembling the call of a constipated crow.

"YUUUUNOOOKI SENPAAAIII!

Alarmed at the sound, the flutist turned to see who was calling him in this most undignified fashion.

"Hino?" he asked as he saw the red-haired girl coming towards him with a gait that gave the appearance that she had springs attached to the bottom of her shoes.

"I finally found you! You're a slippery little flutist!" she gushed affectionately, before skipping up to him and warmly embracing him.

Azuma's eyes widened from shock, before he tried to break free from the puppy-eyed girl's grip.

"Ngh ngh. I don't wanna let you go just yet. It's been too long since I last saw you."

Too long since she last saw him? She had seen him just that morning, before rushing away to her class from apparent fear that he might tease her again.

Azuma reduced his voice to an almost non-audible whisper and hissed, "What the hell are you doing Kahoko?" Has your underdeveloped brain finally lost it? Let go of me before someone sees us!"

When she made no effort to release him, Azuma impatiently poked her at the ribs. With a giggle that sounded more like a muffled shriek, she let him go. His victory was short lived however; no sooner had he managed to turn around to escape into the practice room than the over-zealous girl grabbed him by his collar and wrapped her arms around him before resting her head against his back.

_Kami Sama, she's finally lost it_, thought the irked and slightly freaked out Yunoki as Kahoko nuzzled her face deeper into his blazer.

"Kahoko let go of me! I have to practice now! And what would everyone say if they saw us like this?"

"Practice you say?" she asked him eagerly with an interested look.

"Yes."

"Then let's practice together!" she chirped in enthusiasm.

"There's so much you can teach me!"

In spite of the situation, Azuma's devious mind already formed an innuendo, and he wondered if the violinist had realized how suggestive her words sounded. Furthermore, punishing her would be a far more satisfying way of getting back at her for the scenario that was happening at present.

"Is there anything particular you wish to practice?" he asked, not able to believe that he was asking this question to the most dense-headed girl he had ever met.

"Well yeah! I'm actually interested in learning flute, so I was hoping you would teach me! I even got a CD with some famous compositions!"

She pulled out the CD she had bought the yesterday and waved it in front of his face.

"You'll teach me right?" she asked him hopefully.

He would teach her, after all. He was _her_ sweet yet naughty little flutist. There was no way he could say no. At least, that was what one would believe after getting shot in the rear with a very powerful Cupid's arrow.

Azuma took in a steadying breath and quietly said, "No."

Kahoko felt her heart skip a beat. Had he just denied her request?

"I'm sorry senpai?"

"No! I refuse to teach you Hino! You, an amateur who just recently learned to play the scale on the violin! What made you think I would teach _you?_"

"You're my sweet itty bitty 'lil flutey wooty player, that's why!" she said, not at all bothered by his diatribe.

Azuma was now truly frustrated. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at her choice of words.

_Her sweet itty bitty flutey wooty player?_

What had happened to her? She always used to run away at the sight of him, and now she was stuck to him like barnacles on the underside of a whale. He desperately needed to get away before someone found him in this highly undignified position.

His salvation came in the form of the sound of boots clicking against the smooth tiles.

The steps were confident and quite apparently not made by the school loafers. A swift form dressed in a combination of khaki walked passed the little gathering barely sparing them a glance.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said of Kahoko who was momentarily distracted from her horrified flautist by a flash of auburn hair.

"I-it couldn't be! KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAA! My handsome hunk of violin playing lover boy!"

The 'handsome hunk' in question stopped short in his tracks to turn incredulous eyes at the female specimen currently loping over to him at an alarming pace. Sixth sense made him take a precautionary step back to prepare for a sprint.

"What the fu-!"

All in vain.

Before poor Kahoko knew what she was about, she found herself on the ground with a death hold on Kiriya Etou's right leg. She tightened her grip and smiling, placed her face against his knee wondering at the bliss of it all.

Now a certain amount of shock would certainly be allowed- even in one as cool and collected as the hot tempered violinist who was presently rendered speechless.

As he experimentally shook his leg trying to dislodge the unsavory red head that had attached herself to it, Azuma took the chance to stifle his mirth and make a hasty retreat into the practice room.

_You're not my favorite person Etou but… Good Luck_! He thought to himself.

"OYE!" said Kiriya looking daggers at Kahoko, "Let go you crazy woman!"

"No." she replied pouting and adamantly holding on as he tried to shake her free.

"You bloody retard Get OFF OF ME!"

"No! I love you!"

"Unimportant." He took a few steps dragging a trailing Kahoko on his wake with each laborious step.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I want you Etou-san." She sent him a cheesy smile and batted her long lashes.

"Well. I don't want _YOU_ . SO get the fuck off of me or I'll do it for you!"

"Oh I love your tough guy side!"

"That's it."

With a kick worthy of an all-star he sent the oblivious red head flying and made a run for it.

_That was freaky man! That chick's lost it and –ARGH! She's following me?_

And indeed she was never to be daunted; Kahoko Hino had picked herself up and was charging towards Kiriya like a bullet train.

"E-tttooouuu kuuuun!"

With a little bit of imagination one could almost see the little pink hearts whizzing over her head.

Kiriya ran for all he was worth.

Round and round the school they ran and into the music department. Out of breath, Kiriya sneaked a peek behind him

_No good, she's hot on my trail._

He stopped and desperately looked around him fro a room-the corridor was full of them.

"Kirya? Let's play together…" purred the red head, a short distance away.

Hell with choice, he opened the closest door and dived in, slamming it behind him

Leaning away from the glass he waited for a few seconds before straightening and looking around.

He wasn't alone.

"My, my what a surprise?"

The older boy walked up to the purple haired flautist and grabbed him by the front of his uniform. Kiriya looked positively wild as he spoke in gasps.

"Wha-what-the-hell-is-she-doing? She was hugging _you_ so why did she-?"

Coldly disengaging himself from the rowdy grip Azuma shrugged.

"How should I know? You're the one she chased right around the school."

"Well you can have her." Came the thunderous retort.

"Me? Why no thank you." said Azuma in some surprise. He looked thoughtfully towards the door of his practice room. "The way I see it she seems to want us both."

Kiriya scoffed his amethyst eyes smoldering, "Hardly complimentary, being paired with you."

"There in we are in agreement, but what are we going to do about poor Hino?"

"_We _aren't going to do anything. I don't even study here!"

At that very moment a sudden clattering noise was heard from the door. Turning, both of them saw Kahoko, with her face pressed against the glass. Her nose was flattened against it, and she was peering into the room like a bleary sighted owl, with her eyes wide open in amorous delight. Her breath left a misty fug on as the glass as she breathed deeply in and out.

All in all, it was like seeing a goldfish that was hyperventilating during it's spawning copulatory ritual.

The two of them lunged to hide behind the piano that accessorized every practice room. Azuma Yunoki was probably his least favorite person but a situation as dire as this called for priorities.

"All right what do we do?"

"For starters find a way out."

"The window?"

Azuma looked on blankly as Kiriya jumped up to open the window.

"You want to climb down." Azuma asked uncertainly

"No, I was thinking of a slow waltz." Came the sarcastic reply.

"That's undigni-"

WHAM went the door again giving every sign of breaking

"ETOU kun Yunoki sama I luuurvv you! Let me in please!.

Kiriya raised an eyebrow in a 'you-sure-about-that' manner and Azuma silently stood up and pretty much leapt out the window onto to the jutting surface below before leaping onto the field.

"Now that was fast." Muttered Kiriya as he joined him.

"Do shut up."

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a cool voice from behind them.

Turning around they found Len Tsukimori's frost gaze pinned on them.

_Most disliked person number two,_ thought Kiriya wryly.

"Climbing out a window, what did it look like?"

"Hmph. That was wholly unneces-"

WHAM!

Azuma jumped a little and both the boys exchanged edgy glances before looking back at the room.

"What was that?" asked Len his eyes widening a little.

Kiriya grinned. "You want to find out?" he asked, scooting over to Tsukimori's side.

"Huh?"

"Why not?" said Yunoki sliding up to Len's other side.

Kiriya's grin broadened. Maybe there was something in the pansy after all.

"Yes look in Tsukimori."

Without further ado, both the boys seized Len under his arms and boosted him in through the window.

"What the hell-"began Tsukimori as he found himself being forced in through the window frame. His total shock was reserved for Yunoki, the soft-mannered flutist, whom he had come to respect, even if it was only negligibly.

But his shock was withdrawn quickly enough when he hit the tiled floor of the practice room.

"Ouch." Len sat up and quickly checked himself for any damages. His fingers thankfully were in tact, which meant that his violin playing wouldn't be affected. He pushed himself to his feet. Etou and Yunoki? When had they become so chummy? It was like trying to imagine Big Bird playing on stage alongside with Ozzy Osborne.

THUD.

Startled, Len looked up at the door and saw Hino plastered against it. Confused, he cautiously walked up to it and opened the door. Hino tumbled inside, lost her balance and ended up on the floor.

"Hino?" questioned Len.

"Ah, thank you for that Tsukimori kun. Now where did those two get to?"

She scanned the room, disappointed when she saw it was empty but for themselves.

"Where did Etou kun and Yunoki sama get to?"

Len stared at her, puzzled.

"They…ah, climbed out through the window."

"What? You mean they're gone?"

Kahoko ran to the window, and stuck her head out.

"YUNOKI SAMA, ETOU KUN! COME BACK!"

She slumped against the frame, sobbing, before she suddenly brightened.

"They must be playing hard to get! That's it! So they're afraid that they can't handle me, is it? Well, I'll show them! Bye Tsukimori kun!"

She said cheerfully, before skipping out.

Len stared at her in utmost shock. What had happened to the shy violinist he had encountered so many months ago?

A couple floors below them, Azuma and Kiriya were observing the scenario that was taking place.

"Both of us, huh?" asked Kiriya, with his arms crossed.

"It would seem so."

"Well, for choosing me, I can't blame her. But you? You look like a cosplayer with a bad hairstyle."

Azuma stiffened.

"I'll have you know, I have plenty of female admirers in this school, and I can't imagine Hino with someone as unrefined as you."

"Yeah? Poor girls, all of them must be lesbians."

"Are we done now? I have more important things to do than argue with a punk who's proud to walk around with a flaming hen's nest on his head."

"At least that's better than having 'long flowing silky locks'" said Kiriya, in a French accent.

With an impatient huff, Azuma walked away from Etou to his class, and Kiriya took a longer, but safer path to complete his earlier journey of meeting his uncle, Akihiko Kira in his office.

On a nearby tree, Lili shook his head.

"Poor Hino, the things she's being put through. I can't bear to watch this!"

Lili covered his face in his hands.

"Aw, stop with the funeral speech Cuz, this is top rate entertainment."

Cupid let out a playboy-ish laugh as one the _fatas _rubbed her cheek against his.

* * *

_**please review, or else we may just give up in despair and abandon this project**_

**='O**


	4. The Fowl and the Frenzy

_**Sorry for the delay in updation, MR was too caught up with FIFA and also was suffering from a bit of laziness.**_

**__****But expect more delays, for our lives are going to become unpleasantly busy from the 15th of next month. Reason? College starts for both of us. T_T**

**_But in the meantime, go ahead and enjoy this chapter. Have a good laugh._**

**_*NOTE: No farm animals were harmed in the making of this chapter._**

* * *

"Kitty! Fat kitty here's your new friend! Look at the colors! The fluffy wuffy feathers!"

The said bearer of the 'fluffy-wuffiness' gave an indignant caw as it seemed to know what its brainless operatic master didn't.

Cats and roosters _don't_ get along- unless it's mealtime, in which case there isn't much to be said, is there?

"Go play! Go enjoy your little lives while we run the world… Ah… And some people want kids instead."

Dear reader, in case you haven't already gathered by now, Kanazawa Sensei isn't suffering from anything more than a mild case of 'Cupid's vengeance'. The unfortunate rooster however, was not on the receiving end of one such rose tipped projectile and therefore could not find it in his heart to reciprocate his master's ardency.

Presently however he was more preoccupied with taking a number of steps backwards to avoid the certain very intent vibes coming from the fluffy cat that was to be his 'companion'.

"Meowr?' asked the inquisitive feline.

"Cluck, cluck, cluck!" spat the cockerel empathetically.

"Puuuuurrrr?" Insisted the kitty.

"…Gulp." Swallowed the rooster taking a couple more steps away.

'MEOW!" said the cat happily making up it's mind and pouncing.

"COCK A DOODLE HELP!" screamed the rooster turning its colorful plumes and sprinting.

_(Translation for those ignorant of farmyard lingo:_

"_Lunch?' asked the inquisitive feline._

"_No, no, no!" spat the cockerel empathetically._

"_Snackeroo then?" insisted the kitty._

"…_Gulp", swallowed the rooster taking a couple more steps away._

"_Yummeee!" said the cat happily making up its mind and pouncing._

"_WHAAAA HELP!" screamed the rooster turning its colorful plumes and sprinting.)_

Out went the rooster bolting through the door into the next classroom. A smitten kitty bounded after him with an inane grin on its face.

"_If I EVER meet that crazy man who bought me…"_ the little fowl thought as he raced down the corridor at a shocking speed.

_Bound bound bound _came the cat close at his heels.

Turning a sharp right into another surprised class room the little feathered guy jumped onto a table and tripping over a pencil found himself flying out the window.

Wait, flying?

Well would you know it! Not bad for a first timer.

Momentarily forgetting the possibility of an untimely demise under the circumstances, he spread his wings enjoying the thrust of the wind and the feel of it rushing through his feathers. Then-

THUMP

"WHAT THE-!" came a voice from below him.

Instead of finding himself in the chicken paradise his mother had often told him about he found himself in the softest nest in the world!

"Cluck?"

Hesitantly testing his new environment he gently tugged at the long nice smelling auburn tresses. They were the softest things imaginable; like the soft nests his mother used to make when he was a chick from the finest quality of hay and her own feathers. He couldn't even begin to wonder what sort of divine creation God had chosen to make when he had crafted this nest. Wait- this _must_ be heaven then! With another satisfied cluck he had settled down to his new life.

Meanwhile Etou had recovered from his state of semi paralysis and decided to certify the fact that he was _not_ currently standing behind a Seisou building with a rooster on his head.

Boy was he in for a revelation.

Cautiously he put up a hand and prodded the soft feathery body currently reclining on his head.

Poke went the violinist's fingers.

"Cluck?" came the indignant reply.

Poke went the fingers again.

"CLUCK!"

POKE.

"COCKA DOODLE OI!"

With little left to prove Etou angrily grabbed the foul and brought it eye to eye.

"And who the fuck are you?"

Incapable of any suitable reply in the face of the burning fire in the boy's eyes, he just shook his head.

"Who's idea was this? Yunoki?"

"Cluck cluck cluck!" (I don't know a Yunoki! I don't know anything! I swear!")

Just then the purple hair flautist made his graceful entry around the corner and seeing Kiriya Etou having a conversation with a desperate looking rooster, he was momentarily checked. Stalking up to him Etou shoved the incoherent bird into Yunoki's hand hissing at him,

"Dim-witted pansy, I don't have time for your idiotic games. Take it back."

With that he walked away, leaving Yunoki holding the warm, little partly relieved, rooster in zhis arms.

"Huh? A rooster?" questioned Yunoki in confusion as he took in the fowl that the ill-tempered violinist had unceremoniously stuffed into his hands before stomping away.

The fowl, whose affections seemed to have no particular expectations now gazed up at the flutist with beady black eyes. His long hair reminded it of annelids, and in a second catalyzed by amour, as well as hunger, it closed it's beak over a small bundle of his flowing locks.

"Oye! Let that go, I'm not hosting a head full of worms!"

Azuma tugged at his hair but the rooster resolutely refused to let go. After some hassling the music student saw no other alternative and reached a hand behind the rooster's feathery bum before sharply pulling out a unit of it's plumage.

With an indignant _cock-a-doodle-doo_ the rooster let go and turned its head to inspect the damage. Azuma knelt and none too gently, placed the rooster on the ground.

"Scram. I can't be seen with you, it would be a huge blow to my image."

He stood his ground, staring daggers at the poor animal until, rather dejectedly, the rooster began to move away and round the corner of the school building. With a satisfied look, the Prince turned to walk away, only to be halted by the sound of a delighted feminine scream, which he now was coming to recognize only too well; Kahoko.

"Kami Sama, you're not just any rooster, you're Yunoki senpai's rooster, I can smell his cologne on you! So that means he sent you! How thoughtful of my senpai to get me a rooster, I never had one!"

Kahoko rounded the corner of the school building holding the rooster fondly that put one in mind of a three-year-old cradling a favorite teddy bear in their arms. Azuma, who had been too appalled by the red head's reaction to the fowl to have any sense to scurry away, had remained stationary for a second too long. He winced as Kahoko came into view.

"Yunoki senpai!"

In a flash, she had attached herself to his arm.

"Senpai, thank you so much for the rooster, I love it!" she gushed, practically dripping hormones as she said it.

"Let go of my arm you cretin, I didn't give you a rooster." Azuma made his statement quietly, but with venom.

This however, failed to ward off the violinist who merely clutched his arm tighter and purred invitingly, "Oh, don't use that low seductive voice with me Azuma, you know it how it makes me feel…"

Panicking, Azuma jerked his arm out of his kouhai's grip, only to have his retreat delayed by the rooster which had again grasped a beak full of lavender hair. Irately, Azuma tugged his hair but the rooster refused to comply.

Kahoko giggled. "Aw, see senpai, he likes you!"

"Hardly matters." Azuma reached out and again plucked a feather from the rooster's behind. With another indignant call, the rooster let go. Kahoko pouted now.

"That wasn't very nice of you Senpai, say sorry."

"No. I don't apologize to animals Kahoko."

Kahoko seemed to consider that, before saying, "All right, don't apologize. But you have to kiss me, as a way of asking forgiveness from the rooster."

"And for what benefit? The only thing I'll be able to feel if I kiss you will be the five layers of lip gloss you've applied."

Kahoko blushed now and she placed the back of her hand against her mouth. She had indeed applied lip gloss, carrying the hope that it would make her seem more 'kissable'.

"Five? I'm not wearing five…"

"Perhaps more than that then? Either way it doesn't matter because it doesn't lessen your appearance of one who tried to stuff their lips into a toaster."

The red head's blush deepened.

"I have elsewhere to be. So please do me a favor and leave me alone. And take that bloody animal with you."

The rooster, feeling highly wounded at being referred to as 'that bloody animal' clucked sadly.

"MEEEOOWWW! ROWR! HISS, MEEEWWL! MOE…MEROWR!"

Alarmed, the trio turned their heads to see Mr. Kanazawa's cat padding it's way towards them. The expression on its face conveyed one, clear message: 'Hand over the rooster, and no one gets hurt.'

The rooster, terrified at the sight flew into the air, crowing indignantly. The cat, whose eyes had followed the rooster's projection into the air, now pounced. Azuma seized the opportunity to run.

"No, Azuma, you can't just leave him like this!" Kahoko's indignant shriek cut through the air but Azuma paid no heed. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, wishing he wasn't encumbered by his flute and carrying case.

_Did I finally lose them?_

He chanced a look over his shoulder and was dumbfounded by the sight and nearly stopped running.

The rooster, who couldn't bear the idea of being separated from his annelid-tressed love had given chase behind him, followed closely by Kanazawa Sensei's cat, and to complete this idiotic parade, Hino Kahoko was running behind them, her eyes filled with desperation.

"All right, if I can't have senpai, then at least let me have the rooster, please, I can't be deprived of both!"

_(Note* Cupid is gleefully watching this scenario from the safety of a tree, and will now provide us with some background music. _Music issued- 'The Entertainer')

"Huh? Who suddenly decided to play 'The Entertainer?" The flutist questioned as he continued to run. Behind him, the mixture of "clucks and cock-a-doodle-doos' from the rooster, the 'Mewo-rowr-ing' of the cat and Hino's 'Wait! Please, we can make this work!' combined together like some insane new fusion musical, whilst the lively piano music continued to play.

As he neared the gate, he paused and looked both sides.

_The damn driver wasn't here! He doesn't get paid to drink lattes; he was supposed to be at the beck and call of the third Yunoki son!_

He was about to drop to his knees and beg God to forgive him for all the injustices he had done to Hino when a sleek red convertible pulled up to the gate.

"Get in!" Shouted Etou, opening the door closest to Yunoki.

"Me, get in with you?" questioned the lavender tressed student looking at the car in some apprehension.

"Fine, walk if you want, but that crowd will follow you." Etou gestured behind Yunoki where the cat, the cockerel and the chick were dangerously close at hand. Azuma made up his mind in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, that's what I thought", said Etou when Azuma scrambled in.

"Can you just drive?" asked Azuma, panicking now.

"No, I thought this was a fine picnicking spot." Etou remarked sarcastically before he slammed on the gas pedal, although in that one second, a series of unexpected events took place.

The cat, which had been intent on devouring our poor little rooster, managed to catch up with its quarry and took an effective snap at his little feathery behind. The rooster, cawing at the loss of more plumage, was jolted into the air by the sudden shock with enough acceleration to propel him forwards and, much to his surprise, found himself once again nested amongst the contents of the heavenly nest he had found earlier.

Etou, who had been about to drive away now suddenly froze in his actions. Rolling his eyes upwards, he shot at the rooster, "Not you _again?_"

"Cluck, bawk!" (please don't leave me with those fiends, take me with you, oh heavenly headed nest-bearer!)

"GO!" the flutist shouted, before he pressed Kiriya's foot with his own, causing the car to speed and almost hit the curb.

"Kiriya! You were involved with the rooster too? Stop playing hard to get!"

Kahoko had run out of the school gate to pursue the car which was currently seating three of her heart's desires.

"I'll get you back for this later Yunoki", spat the violinist before slamming the gas pedal and driving away.

Once they had traveled a safe distance, he shot a side-ways glance at the Prince. He seemed to be in no hurry to rid him of the fowl that was roosting on his head.

"Do you mind?" he asked irritably, gesturing towards his head with a hand.

"Hmm? Oh, no, I don't mind at all", said Yunoki, smirking at the picture.

"The two of you make a very pretty picture."

"Cluck, cluck, Cock!" agreed the rooster.

Etou roughly pulled the fowl off his head and shoved it into the back seat. The rooster, who couldn't believe that his luck had changed from feline to feathery nest and feed, sat comfortably and watched the two men spar.

"That ditz is crazy." The auburn haired man said.

"You think I haven't noticed?" Azuma asked him.

"This so called 'crush' on us had better come to an end soon Yunoki, I don't know how much more I can take."

"What's with the rooster?" Azuma now questioned.

"What the shitty hell do I know? He just jumped out of an upper story building and decided to take up residence in my hair."

"I've already told you that you hair looks like a flaming nest" the flutist reminded him.

Etou's eyes flashed dangerously. "Watch your luck Lesbian, or I might just dump you back at Seisou."

"Fair enough", said Azuma, who, as a businessman, knew when to push his fortune and when not to.

"What do you suppose we do with Hino?"

Etou gave Azuma an 'is-that-even-a-question-worth-asking' sort of look.

"You can have her; I can't be seen with an ignoramus like that."

"Well, I don't want her. It seems to me, like the trick to be free from her is to make her fall in love with one of us." He raised his brows at Kiriya.

Now Kiriya hooted with laughter. "What, you want _me_ to make myself desirable to her? You might as well ask God to make you look a little more masculine- it's_ not_ going to happen."

"Who really knows what may happen if the circumstances got tweaked a little?"

"Is that a challenge Yunoki?"

"If you choose to make it so."

"Very well then. 100,000 yen to the person who can make the ditzy violin girl fall in love with the other."

"At the end, you do realize she'll be yours, and not mine?" Azuma issued the words with finality.

"We'll just see about that Yunoki. We'll just see."

Silence fell between them until the arrived at the crossroads where Azuma was supposed to give directions.

After navigating them to his house, Azuma got out.

"Cluck, cluck" requested the rooster with appeal.

"No, if my grandmother found out about you, you'll just end up in tomorrow's meal." The long-haired student told the fowl firmly.

"Cock-doo, cluck." Said the rooster, disappointed.

"Wait, what am _I _going to do with a rooster?" Shot Etou at the flutist.

Azuma shrugged. "What do I care? The two of you make a very cozy couple."

With that, he shot through the Shinto archway and ran inside his house.

Etou turned to gauge the cock that was nesting on his back seat.

"Don't think it's all going in your favor. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Cluck?"

"Hmm…now what do I do with you?"

Etou spent ten minutes in silence, musing as to what he could do with his uninvited guest. Then he remembered the bet. A sly grin crossed his face.

"I know _exactly _what to do with you. Oh, Yunoki won't know what hit him."

"Cock-a-doodle-do, cluck, cluck cock?" (What did you have in mind? Please don't return me to that crazy man!)

"The challenge has officially begun, Yunoki."

With that, Etou Kiriya drove off.

(_'The Entertainer' slowly fades)_

* * *

_**Reviews? We might just upload another chapter of we get enough, and also update 'Fiery Fortissimo'(M archive)**_


	5. Note From The Authors

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_**Those who were expecting another hilarious chapter, I'm terribly sorry to say that this story has gone on an indefinite hiatus.**_

_**MR has officially started college and I will also be starting college from the 15**__**th**__** of this month. Since we're not in the same college, our updates maybe delayed, but we'll try our best to put up new chapters whenever we can.**_

_**Also, the story/stories we have been individually writing are also going on hiatus.**_

_**ST: I'll try to post up one more chapter of '**__**Destined Fate'**__** by tomorrow and after that I'm not sure how regular I can be with updates for any of my stories.**_

_**MR: Same for me, those who believe my story is good will bother to wait until I can manage to update.**_

_***NOTEWORTHY POINT:**_

_**In future chapters, the unfortunate rooster we have made use of will be called as:**_

'_**ETOKI.'**_

_**Reason?**_

_**Well, our arrow-shot Kahoko decided it sounds cute and Etoki=Etou+Yunoki**_

_**Kahoko: Well of course it sounds cute! Who wouldn't have found it cute?**_

_**ST: Back away woman, Yunoki's mine.**_

_**Kahoko: No, he's mine.**_

_**ST: You don't pay attention to the fanfic archive do you? He's mine!**_

_**Kahoko: MINE!**_

***Kahoko and ST begin to cat-fight***

_**MR: ***_**amusedly watches the scenario until both stop.***_** Well we all know I'm not going to argue over Etou's affection.**_

_**Kahoko: **_***points at MR* **_**See? At least she's being reasonable. Etou's MIINE!**_

_**MR: Well, actually, no, he's been promised to me as per the script of '**__**Chancing Fate' **__*****_**shows rough copy of story**_*****_

_**Kahoko: But…but…**_

_**ST: Haha! Loser. And Yunoki's mine.**_

_**Azuma: Not fighting over me are you?**_

_**ST: She doesn't believe you're mine!**_

_**Azuma: She doesn't? **_

_**Kahoko: You're mine senpai!**_

_**Azuma: No, not according to this ***_**Holds up rough copy of ****'Destined Fate'**_*****_

_**Kahoko: NOO! You're mine! ***_**runs away weeping**_*****_

_**Etou: ***_**walks in with rooster on his head**_*** Will someone get this off me?**_

_**Etoki: Cluck cluck cluck! (Happy to be here everyone!)**_

_**Kahoko: **_***walks back in* **_**Let me have Etoki at least! **_***picks up rooster from Etou's head and walks out***

**Azuma: When will 'DF' be updated love?**

**ST: I don't know**

**MR: Enough of the mushiness! Oi, ST, we did this to convey a message to the readers remember?**

**ST: Ah, correct no?**

**MR+ST: This is us, saying a temporary good bye to our fics.**

**Etou: Who's Etoki?**

***MR and ST burst out laughing before going offline***


End file.
